


【夏纺】《夏日水雾》

by Galaxy_Escape



Series: 夏纺 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Sakasaki Natsume, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Tsumugi, Comfort Sex, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, 有一点点在线色情直播剧情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Escape/pseuds/Galaxy_Escape
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Aoba Tsumugi
Series: 夏纺 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618810
Kudos: 2





	【夏纺】《夏日水雾》

总是穿得严严实实的青叶纺人生中第一次在镜头前脱下衣服是在三天前。

作为手工部的一员，青叶纺接下了为成立不久的 Switch 制作演出服的任务，为了能让组合走上正轨，纺出了不少力，每晚熬到凌晨，在灯下一针一线地缝制。简直像妈妈一样，纺心里不知道为什么浮起这句话，眯起眼睛微笑起来。

虽然这次的演出服是做好了，不过还得想想办法利用剩余的布料才好，纺在心里想着，手里的针不小心刺进指尖，纺在第一反应的驱使下拔出了针，伤处立刻涌出血液，血污染了他手里正在缝制的演出服。

纺立刻放下布料把手指含进嘴里，一阵刺痛深刻地钻进他的脑海，但他心里只是想着不要再让血液弄脏演出服，没有在意。

这下可怎么办，血污太难清洗，一旦用上漂白剂就会褪色，纺忧虑着，看来必须用一块新的布料把这块换下来。

纺来不及包扎伤口，只用了几张纸巾把伤口简单包裹起来，就去翻找布料，可是这个颜色所有整块的布料都已经被用掉，只剩下一些边角料，如果强行拼接会影响演出服整体的美感。纺急得快哭出来了，偏偏这种材料又是价格最高的，整体更换需要两米的长度，演出又近在下个星期，纺必须在现在的兼职之外再寻找到额外的收益，才能在演出之前买到替换布料完工。要是自己把组合第一次出场的演出服都弄砸了，纺想着，我会自责至死的，夏目也一定会非常失望，宙那孩子也会很难过。

纺捏着自己受伤的手指，记忆里浮现出一张小小的卡片。

那是他在放学回家的路上被一个奇怪的大叔硬塞的卡片，说是什么直播网站，完全隐私，像他这样的高校生可以赚到不少外快。虽然纺并不会接受他的提议，但对方十分坚持，他无法干脆地走开，只能拿了那张卡片算完事。

纺从背包的角落里找出那张卡片，深吸一口气，用电脑打开了那个网页。纺从前从来没有接触过这种事情，于是他在打开网页的那一刻震惊了，满屏的男性肉体，肉色比例之高令纺难以直视屏幕，但他还是努力地找到了右上角的一个小小的“开创你的频道”的按钮。

网站上有写几个档位的收入，纺根据最低档位的费用计算了一下，似乎只要接三个单就能覆盖布料的费用，每单十五分钟，这样的话纺很快就能解决这个小插曲。虽然对这种获益的形式并不赞同，但眼下似乎没有比这个更快的方式了，纺稍微犹豫了一下，就点下了开创账号的按钮。

第一步仗着冲动完成了，纺发现接下来的步骤却更加困难——纺从来不知道怎么去表现自己性的魅力。虽然自己是偶像，也需要展现魅力，可是那样的魅力和这种网站上的短时而极端的性吸引似乎并不是一种类型。纺又苦恼起来，对着摄像头和屏幕里自己的半身像发呆。

为了安全，纺已经去除了背景里所有可能透露身份的东西，简单包扎了自己手指的伤口，换上了一件宽松的白短袖，除了白色的内裤，这是他身上现在唯一蔽体的衣物。镜头的视角在纺的胸口到大腿，为了不泄露自己的身份纺特意这样设置的，纺在频道下方加上了“高校生”的标签，想了想又加上“十八岁”，最后又改成“十九岁”，然后将短袖的领口扯低些，点击了“发布频道”。

年轻人在这个网站上的收入大概很好，可是纺的生意并没有想象中的好，很多人点进了他的频道，要求他露出脸来，或者脱掉衣服，他无法下决心这么做，于是这些人很快又自觉无趣地走了。纺低着头有些羞愧，自己连这种事都做不好吗。

突然有一个观众向他发起了中档的私人订制申请，这意味着只要接下这个单，熬过去这十五分钟，纺就能拿到买新布料一半的钱，之后他只需要再接一单就能解决问题。

抱着被顾客骂的决心，纺点击了“接受”。

纺没有想到这个顾客会对自己这么友好，这个名字是一堆乱码的顾客，听声音似乎是个中年大叔，用很温柔的语言哄劝着纺脱掉内裤，看纺双手撑在椅面上，全身都在抵触，大叔转而劝他脱掉短袖。

纺想着自己总不能太过分，毕竟人家花了中档的价钱来看自己，不能欺负人家欺负得太狠了。这么想着，纺脱下了自己的上衣，小小的红果因为空气的刺激和羞耻感带来的刺激无法抑制地挺立起来。

“我们的高校生的身体很好看呢，青涩的胸部也很可爱，能让我知道你的名字吗？”中年男子的声音循循善诱着。

纺不想暴露自己的声音，于是竖起食指轻轻晃了晃表示不可以。

“好吧，你的身体很可爱，像刚刚长成还没学会展翅的小鸟一样青涩，我就叫你鸟酱吧。鸟酱可以摸摸自己的身体吗？摸摸自己的小乳头，绕着它们打转，再捏一捏它们。”

纺伸出手到胸前，按照男人的指示做着，身体因为这样陌生的感觉而更加敏感，不一会儿两个乳头就肿胀地翘了起来，在纺修长的手指间颤巍巍地抖动着，似乎在邀欢，纺努力咬着嘴唇抑制自己的喘息。

“啊…鸟酱的身体真的非常美丽，看看那漂亮的小乳头，像花蕾一样青涩，被揉弄之后就成熟了，渴求着触碰”，男人的声音带了点难以抑制的兴奋，纺猜测他已经在自慰了，“接下来请鸟酱摸一摸自己的阴茎，即使不脱掉内裤也没有关系。”

纺伸手摸向自己的身下，隔着内裤揉捏自己的阴茎，似乎刚刚被乳头的刺激影响，身体愈发敏感，没几下就颤抖起来，阴茎从内裤里探出了一个小小的头。

“鸟酱真是太可爱了，如此青涩的表现，难道这是鸟酱第一次在别人面前触碰自己吗？”

纺不好意思回复，也不能说话，于是只是继续抚摸着自己，直到马上要忍耐不住，开始小小的呻吟出声，像是委屈的哭声，听在中年男子的耳朵里更加迷人。

纺无法忍受地，大腿颤抖着射了出来，精液射出了短裤，沾在了纺的胸口和脖子上，有几滴甚至冲到了脸上，纺无意识地发出一声呜咽般的呻吟。

“太美了，这就是、美的最高，这样青涩真诚的身体、少年的身体在情欲中颤栗，”，中年人似乎有些疯狂了，“这是、爱——的震颤！美丽的花朵因为生命至高的冲动而颤抖、被摧残，这是爱——的热情！”

其余的疯狂纺并没有听到，十五分钟结束了，纺直接合上了电脑屏幕，要逃避现实似的趴在桌上，把脸埋在手臂里。

他觉得自己没有勇气再接一单了，这种事情完全超出了他的想象，强烈的冲击让他想起那时路边那个大叔坚持递给自己卡片的方式，好像他确信自己一定会接受，果然自己是会做这种事的人才会收到卡片吧；他想起幼年唱诗时一只手伸进他的短裤，而他抬头只看见神父被欲望扭曲的脸。

纺崩溃地捂着脸，想要将自己融化成一滩水蒸发不见、或是变成随便什么物体的一部分。剧烈的喘息带来更多的生理反应，纺几乎快要哭出来。

一切都是我自己的错，纺崩溃地想着，因为我是虫豸，我是一个不光彩的人。

在自我指责的话语中，纺渐渐疲劳得昏睡过去，忘记了退出账号。

为了进行彩排计划的对照，夏目临时和前辈约了今天中午，宙今天出去玩了，因为他说今天天空  
的颜色很漂亮，于是会议只剩下他们两人。纺带着电脑来到约定地点，让夏目在计划上进行编辑，自己借故去了洗手间。

夏目熟练地打开文档，进行着编辑，直到突然想起外景天气的问题，打开浏览器进行搜索，在刚刚输入天气网站前的 “www” 时，夏目发现搜索框自动补全了一个奇怪的网站网址。抱着好奇心，夏目点了进去。

满屏的色情直播界面让人眼花缭乱，夏目有些害羞地避开了它们，看向右上角的已登入，腹诽着，前辈原来还有这样的嗜好，点开了主页。

夏目没有想到，前辈居然是表演者的那端。屏幕上显示着一张截图，全身光裸只穿着一条短裤，胸口沾着白液，图片下是顾客评论，“鸟酱的身体青涩而美丽，是不可多得的货真价实的高校生。”

震惊的心情令夏目整个人冻住了，他立刻关闭了网页，清空浏览记录，装作什么都没有发生的样子打开了计划的编辑页面，可是他现在一点都打不起精神，他的心思全在刚刚发现的前辈的秘密上。

越想，夏目的身体里越涌起一股激烈的情绪，似乎是愤怒，又有不甘，无法言喻的烦躁驱使着夏目直接起身离开，刚刚回来的纺被夏目丢在身后，根本追不上他。

整整三天时间，夏目都拒绝和纺联系，所有的电话被挂掉，信息被忽略，纺觉得自己对夏目来说似乎完全消失了，他明明还能看到夏目在校园里走动，可自己做的所有联系的努力都石沉大海。

直到今天，纺刚刚回到家，趴在桌上放空起来，头发乱糟糟的像是鸡窝，力气全无地昏睡过去，这几天他真的是精疲力尽，不过幸好昨天晚上他熬夜做完了演出服，一半用那次直播的收入，一半用自己的伙食费，就算这样自己要饿上几天，可是他实在无法承担再直播一次的压力了。现在他只希望夏目能够在演出前回复自己的信息。

噔噔噔，门口转来一阵急躁的敲门声，纺叹一口气，用手背摩擦了一下自己的脸颊，慢慢起身走到门前。

刚刚打开门，纺的肚子受到猛烈的一击，不禁向后退，夏目就这样走进来，反身将门锁上。

“……夏目…你为什么会来这…？”，纺捂着肚子，忍着痛说道。

夏目似乎非常愤怒，没有理会纺的问题，侧面对着纺的大腿又是一拳，纺一下子被冲击得跪在地上。

“前辈没有资格对我问这些问题”，夏目狠狠地说道，接着把纺压倒在地，扯开纺的上衣，接着整个人突然冻住，把脸埋在前辈的胸口，停下了动作。

“夏目…你怎么了？”，纺缓缓问道。

“…前辈可以向任意一个陌生人展示自己的身体，不感到羞耻吗。”

这次换成纺整个人被震住，他不敢相信夏目已经知道了，他感觉冰冷的温度沿着他的脚底爬上，直到蔓延到胸腔，自己的心脏随着每一秒钟的流逝一点一点的冰冻起来，现在只差最后的一下敲击，他的整颗心脏都会崩溃成碎片。

至少这最后一击是夏目亲自动手的，纺这么想着，感到庆幸。

夏目重新动作起来，抚摸着纺的身体，在纺的脖子上啃咬，从脖颈到胸口留下深深的吻痕。

“既然前辈可以向任何人展示自己的身体，那么也可以向我展示吧”，夏目的声音低沉，几乎快是哽咽了，用全身的力气抚摸着纺的身体，带着试图留下烙印的力度用牙齿折磨纺的皮肤。

“…诶？”纺的脑袋还没有转过来。

“怎么，前辈有疑问吗，要我付给前辈现金吗？”，夏目有些讽刺地说，然后咬住了纺的唇，似乎并不想听到任何一种答案。

纺渐渐开始回吻，但完全被夏目粗暴的动作压制，夏目抱着纺头部的两侧，扫荡纺口腔的每一寸，几乎无法呼吸的紧迫感逼迫着纺的眼泪流了出来，打湿了夏目的手掌。

夏目终于放开了他，继续解开纺的裤子，抚摸纺的身下，“前辈就是这样在别人面前抚摸自己的吗？会摸这里吗，还是这里，还是干脆把自己的后穴也打开给别人看。”

纺有些吃痛地吐着气，“夏目君…请不要这么做，我不明白夏目君在做什么…”

夏目停手，冷静了一下心神，“前辈在网站上的表现可是非常精彩呢。”

纺用手捂着脸，“对不起！夏目君，我不应该那么做的，我应该考虑到这可能对我们组合带来怎样的影响，我当时实在是想不到更好的方法…我必须修补好我弄脏的演出服…”

“前辈 i？”，夏目疑惑了，“前辈说自己这么过分地去色情网站上直播是为了，修补演出服？”

“对不起，夏目君，真的对不起。我本来根本不应该在缝纫时走神，弄脏演出服完完全全是我的错。”

夏目似乎渐渐明白了什么，“前辈，是笨蛋吗！弄脏演出服值得你冒这样的风险去向别人展示自己的身体吗！”，说完夏目掐了纺的腰身一把。

“呜！”，纺的眼睛仍然湿润着，“可是下个星期马上就要演出了，我不能因为我的原因推迟 Switch 的演出，更不能让夏目君失望…”

“前辈简直是世界上最愚蠢的人！”，夏目拿开前辈的双手，逼迫他直视着自己，“我们是一个团队，所有的问题应该是大家一起承担，前辈得是多笨的笨蛋才选择什么事都一个人扛着！”

“前辈就这么不相信我吗？”，夏目直视着纺，近乎逼问的语气。

“……没有不相信夏目君，实际上，夏目君还愿意亲自来打我我已经很开心了，我还以为…被夏目君知道做了这种事以后，再也不能跟夏目君做朋友了…”

“我们确实是不能做朋友了。”

纺几乎绝望地闭上了眼睛，“都是我的错，我不应该不相信夏目…我不应该一个人用愚蠢的方式去弥补错误…”，纺的声音越来越小。

就在纺觉得一切已经结束了的时候，夏目吻住了他。

“前辈这样的迟钝程度，值得肚子上被揍好多拳”，夏目离开纺的唇，又揍了他小腹一拳，脸色稍微恢复了一点，“从今天开始，每天一拳，持续时间一个月。”

“呜…夏目这是施暴，太恶劣了…”纺眯着眼睛，不敢完全看清夏目，也忍耐着泪水不要流出来，他已经分不清自己是开心还是难过，拥有着那样的历史，自己做出了糟糕的行为，竟然自己还是被夏目君爱着……

“这只是开始，现在，前辈你要把当时视频直播给对方的每一点内容、每一点反应都告诉我”，夏目的手指从纺的脖颈开始下移，“他看到你的锁骨了吗，胸部呢，阴茎呢？”

“没有…呜…只有乳头”，纺哽咽着回答。

夏目狠狠揪了一把两个可怜的小东西，然后俯下身啃咬一边的乳头，另一边则用手指按压挑弄，不一会两边胸部就不对称地肿胀起来。

夏目接着摸到前辈的下身，“这里没有被看到，但是前辈是不是自己摸给他看了？”

“呜……是。”

“那么我就一点都不会碰前辈这里”，夏目说着，从口袋里拿出了一小瓶润滑剂，拧开盖子塞进了前辈的后穴。

“唔，好冰”，纺稍微抬了下屁股。

“马上会热起来的”，说完夏目伸了两根手指进去，四处按压着纺的肠壁，前辈对陌生的触感有些抵触，但在夏目的安慰下渐渐放松下来。

“夏目的声音和手指，是不是都有魔法”，纺稍微笑了一下。

夏目白了他一眼，自顾自地说，“那么我要进去了”，说完夏目深深地埋进前辈的身体，在他唇边轻吻了一下，“前辈放松，今后还有很多次吃的机会呢。”

夏目开始有节奏地耸动，纺感到热度源源不断地从相连的部位蔓延到自己的身体，夏目的温暖、夏目的拥抱，占领了他的身体，他的精神渐渐放松下来，几乎无意识地说，“太好了…被夏目占据了，再也不怕了…”

夏目冲击着纺身体的深处，只捕捉到几个字词，“前辈在说什么…怕？”

“没事”，纺忍耐着快感努力清醒地看着夏目，招牌式地弯弯眼睛微笑起来，“我能被夏目亲吻，真是太幸运了…”

两人交缠着直到夜幕低垂，夏目终于餍足地停了下来，趴在纺的身体上有一搭没一搭地亲吻着纺，“前辈之前说害怕 a，到底怕的是什么 e？”

“…也不是什么，很久以前的事了…”，纺的话音还没落，又被夏目的目光逼供，惯性让他试图轻巧地带过，并为自己并未做错的事道歉，“小时候被教堂的神父猥亵过一两次，不过夏目君不用担心，只是抚摸…”

夏目抓住了前辈闪躲的言辞，却想不到能说些什么，又因为纺惯常的道歉式态度感到烦躁。最后只好深吸一口气，抱着纺的肩膀，缓缓地说，“前辈…虽然很烦人，但是，那绝对不是你的错。”

纺感受着夏目胸膛的温度，缓缓回抱夏目，安心地闭上眼，“…谢谢夏目君，夏目君对我太温柔了，夏目君果然是爱我的。”

“……这次就算了，随你怎么说”，夏目嘴上不饶人地说着，一边将额头轻抵前辈的额头，两个人无言地拥抱着。

窗外夜色深沉，夏日的水雾弥漫，将一切事物都变得粘腻温柔。

Fin.


End file.
